Let's Play TAG!
by Burning-candlelight
Summary: How can one harmless game of Tag turn into a makeout session? Well Fred and Hermione seemed to have found a way around it....please no flamers!


**Oh Hey everyone, this is my first Fred/Hermione fanfiction YAY! -does the F/Hr Dance- I really liked writing this little oneshot fanfic and I hope you enjoy reading it! If there is anything wrong with it, like there is just something not right about it, please tell me heh heh heh. I know it's like a silly game but I just liked the idea of the game Tag. Enjoy ;D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea's in my head -dances-**

**Let's play Tag!**

"So what do you call this game again Hermione?" Ron asked as he, his two twin brothers Fred and George, his younger sister Ginny, his eldest brothers Bill and Charlie, and his best friend Harry Potter sat on the grass basking in the summer sunshine.

"It's called Tag. It's a muggle game where someone is 'it' and everyone who is playing the game has to run away from the person who is 'it' because if the person who is 'it' touches you in anyway (non-violently of course) then you are 'it' and then you have to start running after the people who are running away from you," Hermione explained as she sat cross-legged on the luxuriously soft, emerald green grass.

"So basically it's like you have an infectious disease and you are trying to give it to someone because if you don't you die?" said George who was carefully placing blades of grass onto the head of an unsuspecting Ginny.

Hermione grimaced "You could put it that way if you wanted, but do you all understand the game?" she said as she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail.

Everyone nodded their heads as a signal that they understood but then suddenly Charlie spoke up.

"How do we know whose 'it' first and how many 'its' can you have?" he said curiously as this game interested him greatly.

Hermione thought for a few moments but she didn't have to give the answer as Harry gave one for her.

"Well normally only one person is 'it' but when I was forced to play it with Dudley and his friends I was usually the only person that wasn't 'it', so I usually had 8 people running after me. As for saying who is 'it', do you guys have any wizard rhymes that you used when you were younger to see who would be for example the captain of the Quidditch team?" Harry said he looked around the group.

"OH I know one! Do you guys remember the one that mum taught us when we were all younger?" Bill said as he nudged Charlie in the ribs.

A chorus of "yes" rose up from the group and only Hermione and Harry had been left out.

"Wait, wait, we need to decide how many people are going to be 'it' first before the rhyme is said!" Hermione spoke up suddenly as Bill was about to start the rhyme. Bill sighed and scratched his head, "How about two, so then this fruitful pair here," he pointed to the twins, "can both be 'it' at the same time. This could stop them from favouring one another because you know that if one of them were to be 'it' then they wouldn't run after the other one."

Fred spoke for the first time, "Oh dear brother Bill you know us all too well," he said with a huge grin on his face.

Bill chuckled, "Well it is my job to know my brothers…and sister," he said looking at Ginny who had coughed indignantly.

Hermione smiled and said, "Alright two people it shall be, now lets hear this rhyme as I'm curious to hear how it goes."

Bill coughed to clear his throat; he then paused for dramatic effect and then began the rhyme that his mother had taught him all those years ago.

"_See the woods atop the plane_

_In there lies a wolf in vane._

_Here he waits to scratch an itch_

_An itch to eat a wizard or witch._

_He's eaten witch or wizard few_

_And you'll be lucky_

_Because he won't eat you_."

Bill's pointing finger landed on Ginny, "So Gin, you won't be eaten by the wolf so therefore you aren't going to be 'it' as it were. Now all I have to do is repeat that rhyme until there are only two people left," he said as he fiddled with the ring in his ear.

Hermione had loved the rhyme but she had to admit to herself that it had been a bit long to try and figure out who was not going to be 'it'. She hadn't played Tag in years and now that she was playing it again, she had been ever so lucky not to have been chosen as the person to do all 'the running after' first.

"Okay so Harry and Charlie are the lucky diseased one's then?" said Fred as he stood up on his feet.

"Looks like it," said Hermione as she chuckled at Harry's pouting face. Fred suddenly leaned into her to whisper in her ear.

"You better watch yourself Mione' because when I'm 'it' I'll be coming straight after you," he whispered to her in an almost flirtatious manor.

Hermione gasped, it had happened again. Fred had been saying things like this to her all summer long and now she was really starting to get confused. Did Fred like her or was he playing with her mind just to annoy her. So far she was going with her second theory, but her first theory always played on her mind.

"Okay on the count of three we all start running okay?" Harry called out to the group.

"Okay!" everyone shouted back.

"1-2---3!" Harry shouted and started chasing after Ron.

----------------------------------------

Hermione was having trouble keeping up now. Everyone was playing a mind game as well as playing the game of Tag. No one could be trusted now and Hermione had learnt that the hard way.

"Bill are you 'it'" Hermione had asked as Bill started running beside her.

"No of course not, Ron and Ginny are," he said as they ran behind a tree. Hermione sucked in oxygen and fixed her hair but suddenly she felt Bill push her so hard that she almost felt flat on her face.

"You're 'it' Hermione!" he said as he laughed hysterically and ran away from her. From then on she learned that everyone was masking who was the real 'its' were so she really had to use her brain and this made the game even more challenging.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fred and George are 'it'? Oh my God RUN FASTER!" shouted Ron at the top of his lungs as he ran madly around the garden. The twins were both laughing like mad men and started running towards people and just like Fred had promised he was heading for Hermione.

She screamed until her lungs got sore. Fred just wasn't giving up and he didn't looked as tired as she was. She had to find a new hiding place and fast or else she would be caught yet again. Her eyes fell on a slight opening in one of the hedges so she made a beeline straight for it and jumped trough. She landed in a place that she had never seen before in the Weasley grounds. It was a large open area of long, luscious green grass and wild flowers of many different varieties. Trees were scattered here there and everywhere for as far as the eye could see and the hedge totally blocked the marvellous place off from the Weasley's destructive playground. Suddenly Hermione heard the bush ruffle behind her and as she turned around to see what was going on, Fred Weasley jumped on top of her.

"HA I got you!" he said as he pinned her body to the surprisingly soft earth.

"Damn it Fred let me go!" Hermione exclaimed as she struggled under his grip.

"No, not until you say Uncle," Fed said with glee in his voice.

"No I won't say it now get off of me!" Hermione said in a high-toned voice.

Fred laughed quietly and bent down to Hermione's delicate ear. "If you won't say uncle then there is only one thing I can do," he whispered. Hermione's body couldn't help but tingle at the touch of Fred's breath on her ear. Hermione finally looked up into his eyes and asked, "What would that be?" in the calmest voice that she could muster.

Fred's eyes glinted and before Hermione knew it, he had placed a tender kiss on her smooth lips.

"Tag, you're 'it'," he chuckled as he got up off of Hermione, freeing her trapped body. Hermione was temporarily speechless but suddenly her brain kicked into gear again and an idea had formed in her mind.

Just as Fred was about to go through the hedge Hermione called out to him

"FRED!" she exclaimed. Fred turned around and saw her walking towards him, her hazelnut eyes firmly set on him. Heat rose in his body and suddenly he became very flustered. She was right up close to him now, she was so close that he could see her every individual eyelash. He breathed in her intoxicating perfume and everything seemed to swim before his eyes. He couldn't quite tell when he had developed his crush on Hermione Granger but right now he didn't care.

"Yeah Hermione?" he whispered. He could feel her hand slip around his neck and he could feel her pulling his head towards hers. Then he felt the tantalising connection of their lips as she kissed him. At first it was only a soft, gentle kiss, but Fred wanted more and apparently so did Hermione. Their soft kisses grew into long passionate ones that both teenagers savoured. The heat was immense but neither felt the will to give up kissing. Time itself seemed to stop but in a split second everything was over as both people needed to catch their breath desperately.

"Tag…you're it," Hermione said in a breathless chuckle as she poked Fred on the nose and jumped through the hedge.

Fred stood their stunned. For the first time in his lift he had to admit that he had been fooled by a girl and this was what made him Hermione Granger all the more.

**THE END**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Yeah I know the little rhyme sucked but I tried my best lol. REVIEW and you get a cookie hehehe!**


End file.
